Polycarbonate (PC) and copolycarbonate resins offer many significant advantages and are utilized for a number of different commercial applications. Polycarbonates used for electrical applications require a combination of good flame retardancy as well as electrically insulating properties, such as resistance against tracking under leakage current. The char formation properties of PC, which are often enhanced by the addition of flame retardant additives, often lead to poor tracking resistance, making the combination of these properties challenging. In many cases there is also a requirement for good impact properties and in particular, impact resistance at low temperature. The use of impact modifiers may not only impair the tracking resistance, but in many cases also the flame retardancy. It is therefore all the more challenging to find a material combining flame retardancy, tracking resistance and low temperature impact resistance and combinations thereof. There accordingly remains a need in the art for products for electrical applications for a variety of materials that provide a delicate balance of tracking resistance, flame retardancy, and/or impact performance, and a combination thereof.